Beat Me, Break Me,Dump Me, Love Me
by Roast.Beef.Writer
Summary: Summery inside!Rated T for language and other stuff. please read. I'm desperate! if i dont get some major reviews i am going to have to delete this wonderful story! so please please please read and review! Roast.Beef.Writer
1. CH1 Hurt

Beat Me, Break Me, Dump Me, Love Me

Summery

Naruto has been in love with Hinata for as long as he can remember. Which is three weeks. But suddenly Hinata breaks up with him and Naruto has lost all of his feelings. Even for Ramen. Then a strange girl named Sensarari comes up. As they learn they have more in common, a warm feeling appears in each of them. Making things between them. Naruto is having second thoughts though. Should he listen to his heart and love this girl, or should he lock up his heart forever. Naruto+Sensarari Sasuke+Sakura Hinata+Kibo

**A/N; this is a long-shot but I am willing to go the whole nine yards. Enjoy!**

Ch 1

Hurt

Sensarari's POV

My eyes rolled up into my head. I had been a ninja for my whole life. But never once had I been hit by a Kacuchi Knife.**(A/N; I think that's what they call them…)** Not once. But then again I was different then most ninjas. I had a spirit inside me. Which for most people is a disaster but to me a total wish come true.

I come from The Village Hidden In Secret. But I mustn't tell you were it lies. For then I would be killed. Most people hunt my village so they could know why it is hidden in secret. Even I don't know that answer, so please don't ask. But I do know this, my village is very weird. For if you want your child to be special you can take them there. If you can find it.

If you do, then go to the village elders and tell them why you want your baby to unlike any other. They will ask the spirits of water, wind, fire and earth what is special about that child. The spirits will tell them either by fire, wind, earth, or water. Well when my parents did this for me. The elders got the surprise of their lives.

For they told the village in all the spirit ways. It was then a spirit of a basilisk was given to me. And I am glad for it was friendly. I named him Sky. Which to my village was different because the other children didn't name their spirits. They didn't even talk to them. They just used them for extra power. The people with spirits were called Ancients.

But one day two men walked into our village and killed almost everyone. The only person they left standing was me (I was only four). And this was because Sky saved me under his own loyalty to me. That day was the saddest day of my life. I stood there looking at the people who were dear to me. My father, my mother… everyone. The only family I had left was any other Ancient out there.

And I remembered the signal on they headband though. (Headbands were the signal of ninjas from villages.) so that one day I could avenge my families deaths. And I wondered on, leaving the only home I knew. But before I left I took a piece of my mother and father. A headband of my mothers and my dads whips. And then I took the elders only gift to me. They were ancient needles. I had a pair of thick and thin.

I had never got my own official headband so I took my mothers cotton one and drew a basilisk horn on it. I called myself the last of the official Village Hidden In Secret. Intel I met one like me I would never shed any knowledge I knew, not even a tear of sorrow. I changed that day. But I soften later in the story if you read on.

But one day, long after the ambush, when I was thirteen, I had found some Sand Ninjas. They had the same signal as the ones long ago. I was pissed. So I did the rational thing and charged at them. Of coarse they herd my rampaging and dogged the attack. The fight lasted a long time. And many times they gave me chances to run but I always refused.

Finally they grew tired of me and one attack at my right. I tried to block him but then a sharp object entered my left side. Near my back. I fell and my eyes slid into my lids. I never could have guessed I could get hit with a Kacuchi Knife. Because I had never herd about them in my life time. But they had never herd of my Ancient Needles. So 'tushay'(sp) my little enemies. I went out like a light.

Third Person POV

Naruto was just practicing when he herd a battle going on a ways from him. He enjoyed watching battles for they taught him more moves. He branch sprinted to the fight. He got there just in time to see a girl his own age fall to the ground with a kacuchi knife in her back/side. Blood was pouring out of the gashing wound.

Then the two other sand ninjas came in to make the kill. Naruto looked at the headband of the girl. It was a big horn drawn on a piece of cloth. He pitied the girl so he walked out into the battle and said, "hey guys she's just a girl. And she's pour too. Look she made a-" he didn't finish because one of the sand ninjas pushed him away saying,

"Get lost kid. This isn't your fight. Beside we recognize that signal on her cloth headband." he said. His voice was edgy and rough. But Naruto could sense the power in his voice. Naruto usually would avoid this power but it looked as if they were actually going tom kill her. So he gritted his teeth and signaled a hand sign.

"Rasengan!" he yelled into the air. Headed toward the strange sand ninja in front of him. He fell to the floor, dead. The other ninja looked at his comrade and ran like a maniac. Naruto looked at the girl. He picked her up and started to branch sprint to his home. The Village Hidden In The Leaves. He then looked at the girl.

She was beautiful. Her golden brown hair hung at her shoulders and face was like a porcelain doll. He then saw that she had started to glow blue and he almost dropped her in surprise. _Yes, _he thought to himself, _this girl brings many surprises. _Finally he reached the town and he walked to the hospital.

Sasuke approached and stared at the girl. He then smirked and said, "Naruto you know you can't bring in strays!" He laughed himself silly before he could control himself again. "Sorry Naruto. But I couldn't resist. Anyways, who is she? And where did you find her?"

Proudly Naruto straitened himself up and pronounced to Sasuke, "I saved her life!" He was very heroic about it too. Sasuke looked at him as if Naruto had just told him _he had done a chore_. Naruto looked back at him the same way only with a look that said _why does it matter to you. _

They did this for a moment or too. But then Naruto saw Hinata. And he dropped the girl flat on the ground. Blood splashed on the gravel roads. Sasuke looked at the blood. The girl stirred and coughed up some more blood. Sasuke could see she wasn't in any good condition. So he picked her up and ran to the hospital for Naruto.

"Hinata! Wait up!" Hinata looked back and smiled faintly.

"Oh. Hey Naruto." she feebly waved at him and he kissed her. But stopped when she didn't return a kiss back.

"So what ya doing here?"

"Um. I'm going to go meet someone."

"Who?"

"… My father! That's who!" she said trying to make up a story that he would believe. She still couldn't pluck up her courage to tell him she was seeing somebody else. But she was going to have to tell him soon. But then he made it worse by saying,

"I'll come with you! You never now if somebody would attack you out there. I just saved a girls life because of that." he sounded very proud of that. She shrugged slightly. She walked on. Naruto walked beside her and then Hinata saw a shadow in the ally way. She shook her head at the shadow. She knew who he was. It was the guy she was seeing.

Akumaru walked out of the ally and Hinata held her breath. Naruto bent down and looked at Akumaru. "Hey little fellow where's your master?" Akumaru whined and ran south. Back the way they had come. Naruto chased him, yelled at Akumaru. Hinata half stepped into the ally.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered to Kiba.

"And what about you. Didn't you break up with him already?" he asked but still whispering. Hinata couldn't help it she smugly pushed him to the side. He reacted by moving to her side and kissing her. She kissed him back. She still liked Naruto but he didn't get the reason of a serious relationship.

"I was doing it right know. Before you interrupted." she giggled as he tickled her side. She smiled at him. Then Kiba suddenly stopped and said,

"Here's you chance then, I'll wait here." he raised an eyebrow at Hinata and then vanished into the dark. Naruto appeared breathless and whined/ wheezed,

"He ran off through the ally ways." he looked very tired. But she knew she had to do this now so she said quietly,

"Naruto, I think we should take some time off."

"What do you mean 'time off'?"

"I'm seeing somebody else…" she said not knowing why she did that so quick. Naruto stared at her open mindlessly. He opened his mouth but he then dropped to the ground. Unconscious. "I'm sorry Naruto." and then she and Kiba walked away.

Sasuke POV

I ran into the darkness of the hospital and suddenly five nurses rushed to my help. I let them carry the girl on a stretcher. The room they put her in was the one I had had long ago when I had been hurt and unconscious. A doctor that really looked old inspected the wounded girl. And out of my own astonishment he yelled to a young nurse "Get the Fifth Hokage! This girl is in dire need of a professional wound inspection. And we may need to operate if I am correct." The nurse rushed out the door.

"So why is she 'in dire need of professional wound inspection'?" I was only joking of coarse but the doctor looked at me as if I had insulted him. He righted himself up and said calmly,

"Why does it matter to you kid!" He said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes and waited for Naruto to show up so I could go on my date with Sakura. The clock was slower then I remembered it and I looked at it helplessly. I could destroy it and the stupid clock would never be more then a scrap of metal or I could wait. So for the time being I debated with the two options.

The debate lasted three minuets. And I just sat there looking at the remains of the clock. I raised an eyebrow at the scraps of clock and shrugged. But now I didn't know what time it was. And I carelessly looked at my bare arm, imagining a clock on it. I sighed it hopeless.

The Fifth Hokage walked in silently. She looked at the girl and inspected the wound. She pressed it lightly and as a response the girl inhaled sharply. I asked if I could walk away. But she ordered me to stay. It was totally a bore. And as Shikumaru would say 'What a drag…' in his pouty way.

"This girl will need surgery. Sasuke did you find this girl?" I shook my head. She rolled her eyes and asked "Then who did?"

"Naruto did. He just dropped her on the ground after he saw Hinata. So I took his responsibility and brought her here. But now I can leave. Right?" She gave me the girly glare.

"Then it's your responsibility to go and get him!" she snarled. I rolled my eyes already knowing I was late for my first date. Sakura is going to worry, I thought to myself. And with that I ran out of the hospital and into the busy streets of the village.

**A/N: please tell me if this can be any good. Please review. And thank you for reading.**


	2. In The HospitaL

-1**A/N; this is the second chapie!!! Yeah you readers! Now here is some stuff you need to know. **

_**Star Gazer; YAH!**_

**Shut up!**

_**NO! I don't feel like it today!**_

**Well as you can read bold italics is S.G here. So…. Be Happy… No Worries!!**

Ch 2

In the Hospital

Sensarari POV

"I'm an idiot letting them attack me like that…" she stared at the grassy ground under her. She wanted to tare it all up. But she didn't for Star Gazer's sake. He looked deep into her turquoise eyes and frowned.

"_**It was my fault letting my guard down. I promised you protection when we discussed for the first time. You provide me a home food everything and what do I do. I screw up and get you hurt. Damn it!**_" he roared in anger and a flinched. He could squash me if he wanted to. He could free himself but he didn't. And I still wondered; _why_?

"Was it just me or did somebody save us?" the question had been nagging me to death. Star Gazer fluffed his wings, which is weird because he doesn't have feathery wing. His are all leathery.

"_**It's true you were saved,**_" he shook his massive head. "_**Call my crazy but I sensed a presence of another daemon**_."

"Your crazy. Happy?" I said sarcastically. He smirked and whispered into my hair.

"_**Much**_."

I love Star Gazer lots. He is like my family instead of my protector. So when I hug him he doesn't mind. After my huge hug I stroked his soft scales. Suddenly his image faded. "STAR GAZER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!" He said something but I couldn't hear. I was between both worlds. Between the spirit world and living world. I started to cry. I wanted to be with S.G forever. But that wish wouldn't come true until I died.

The world of living was fuzzy. And I saw three fuzzy outlines. I reached out toward one. He backed up. My hand dropped and I felt throbbing pain in my side. I clutched a bandaged back. Finally the fuzz went away and I could see clearly. I tried to speak but the words of English were lost and I accidentally spoke Draco.

"Gaxzo-Hurr-Raaa?" **(Translation: Where Am I?) **I said in a rushed tongue. The words rolled from the back of my throat. The people in the room stared at me. It was then that I realized I said that in Draco language. _Oops… Maybe they didn't hear that, _I thought. But the opened mouth scared expression on their faces told me they did. I bit my lower lip and straitened myself up.

"Be careful you went through emergency operation." I looked at her as if she had told me I was a weirdo. Even though I think I am… Oh well. I touched the wound on my back it hurt when I touched it. It would take more then just my super healing jutsu to help that. It might even take more then Star Gazer's instant mind healing that worked at least in one good sleep.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the three figures. The one who had said that thing about emergency… well whatever she said was a women. She looked about 30 or something'. The next one was a boy and he looked sad and lifeless. He wore an orange and black outfit. The next person was also a boy he looked like a looser and he wore tacky shorts and a black shirt. All of them wore hidden leaf village headbands. _Aren't the leaf people known for their healing jutsu? _I thought.

So they were ninjas like me. Maybe once I get better I can challenge one. But that will be much better. I looked at the women. " I can get up. I'm at least that strong enough."

She looked at me and sternly said. "No. You can't even be that strong yet." I was shocked. My hands became fists and I yelled into her face,

"Yes I am!"

" Oh yah. I bet you your filthy headband you can't even walk around the stupid room. Then do a summersault!" I nodded and got up head held high I walked around the room twice. Then with the rest of my strength I did a summersault. I smirked at the women as I walked out the door.

They yelled for me to come back but I acted as is there was no noise. A grabbed my shoulder. Something I always do when I'm lonely and ion pain.

Naruto POV

The girl walked out of the room. But I didn't really care. So I just shrugged and fallen asleep on her hospital bed. I woke up half an hour later and walked around the hospital. I found Sasuke near the check in desk. "Hey." I mumbled.

He looked at me. And the look on his face told me he was ticked. "So why are you upset?" I asked mildly, half interested. He put his hands on his face.

"Why do you care?" he said acidly. I raised an eyebrow. I was loosing interest fast. So I shrugged and added.

" Why are you upset?" I asked again. I did not really want to know but I had to do something until dinner.

"Sakura. I missed our date. And I think she might be a little angry."

"Trust me. Knowing girls she is. Knowing Sakura she's pissed. So add those together and you get scary upset and pissed. Hate to be you…" and with that I walked of. I thought about going to bed again but then I decided to go do something better. So I headed toward the Hot Springs.

**A/N; Sorry it is so short but it was shorter before. Any-whom please review and thanks for reading. BE HAPPY!!!! NO WORRIES!!!! **

**Oh ya. Do you think,**

**a. Sakura breaks up with Sasuke.**

**b. Sakura gets hurt when Sasuke goes to tell her he's sorry. She gets hurt because Sasuke gets upset and accidentally hurts her. AKA the curse mark acts up and he looses control.**

**c. Sakura and Sasuke forget about it and go on another date.**

**Please help me out!!!!!**


End file.
